1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical equipment and more particularly to an improvement in a tongue depressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tongue depressors comprise an elongated relatively thin length of material (usually wood) having parallel side edges and part circular end surfaces. The present invention is an improvement over conventional tongue depressors by forming an elongated longitudinally arcuately curved structurally reinforced member which conforms to the user's hand and the arched tongue of a patient.
We do not know of any patents disclosing the features of our improved tongue depressor.